


Newt Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Newt Imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“Newt are you in here?” You call out, Thomas had said he’d seen Newt heading over to the Med-jacks hut.

 

“(Y/N)?” He asked from within the hut.

 

 

“Yeah, are you ok Thomas didn’t say what was wrong.” You mumbled, blushing when you rounded the corner that hid the area where Newt could be heard swearing softly. He smiled realising his lack of shirt was the reason for your bright red cheeks and looked t you expectantly.

 

 

“I’m fine Love no need to worry.” He mumbled as he attempted to stich up a small cut beneath his collarbone.

 

“I can help if you like.” You said a little to abruptly. He chuckled before shaking his head and turned back to attempting to fix the cut himself.

 

 

“(Y/N) it’s a nice offer but the last time you tried to be a Med-Jack Thomas looked like he’d been attacked by a Slicer.” His words made your blush deepen, if that was possible.

 

 

“Oh… but I’ve had practice.” You said quickly. He flashed you a dazzling smile before reluctantly lowering his hands and glancing down at the cut.

 

 

“Well just try not to make it any worse we’re running low on supplies.” He muttered. You swallowed and nodded before hurrying over to the neatly organised boxes of medical supplies. You tried your best not to mess up the order of things seeing as Clint had spent a while afternoon organising it.

 

 

“Um… does it hurt?” You asked sweetly from your spot across the room, picking out herbs and a thin thread.

 

“Not really… (Y/N) you don’t need all this it isn’t that bad a cut.” He said with raised eyebrows as you hurried back over to him with armfuls of supplies.

 

“Just wanted to be sure now stay still.” You mumbled. He let you sit him down so his wound was easier to reach, he was a good foot taller than you, and began gently pressing around the wound like Jeff had shown you.

 

 

“Ahh… shuck (Y/N) your bedside manner needs work.” He hissed as you pressed a little too hard.

 

 

“Sorry Newt.” You said pulling away quickly. You carefully put a numbing rub that was made from some special herbs Newt grew for the Med-jacks onto the cut, hesitating every now and then when Newt hissed under his breath.

 

 

“So your still determined to be a Med-jack?” Newt asked as you carefully threaded the thread you’d picked earlier and turned to face him. He was eyeing the small needle in your hand as if you were about to chop his head off but didn’t say anything.

 

 

“Yup, I’m getting good at it plus the Builders and Slicers are always getting hurt so lots of practise.” You beamed happily at him and he couldn’t help smile back.

 

You hesitated before making the first stich causing his to grunt but when you asked if he wanted you to stop he shook his head. As you came to the end of the line of stiches you began to giggle causing Newt to frown at you.

 

 

“Move your head Greenie I can’t see.” You giggled. He smiled and moved slightly however a few moments later his head was in the way again.

 

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, glancing at you only to be captivated by the face you pulled as you concentrated. Once you were done you carefully bandaged him up and smiled happily at your work. He chuckled as you clasped your hands in an attempt to hide just how glad you were that you stitched him up on your own. You tidied up and expected Newt to be gone by the time you’d turned around but when you span around he was so close your noses almost touched.

 

 

“You know I’ve heard it said that kisses make everything better.” He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged your nose with his as he lent down and went to kiss you.

 

 

“Well pucker up Slunkhead and I’ll see what I can do.” Clint’s voice had you both pulling away with a gasp. He laughed when you blushed.

 

 

“Thanks Clint I’ll pass, thanks for the help (Y/N) see you at dinner.” He smiled at you before walking to the door, patting Clint on the shoulder as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey (Y/N) we need you to…” Newt’s eyes fell on your half-dressed body and his mouth dropped open.

 

 

“Newt what the Shuck only me and Teresa are supposed to be in here!” You yell grabbing a blanket to cover your bare chest. Newt coughed and adjusted his clothing while looking anywhere but you.

 

“Sorry.” He muttered. You both stood still not moving, waiting for someone to move or speak.

 

“Well… what did you want?” You asked when he didn’t do anything more than stare at you.

 

 

“Yeah sorry you don’t normally mind me in here… Gally want’s you.” He mumbled, you blushed as his eyes seemed to flicker up and down your body. He’d never looked at you like this before, he was your closest friend in the Glade, and having his gaze run over you like this was making you feel… odd.

 

 

“Newt get out of there, if the girls catch you they’ll kick your Shucking Ass.” Minho’s voice made both of you snap back to reality and he willing let Minho grip the back of his shirt and pull him outside. His eyes didn’t leave you as he backed away and you swore he was biting his bottom lip as he vanished from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thanks for helping Newt.” You said with a happy smile as he helped you lug a pile of wood that Gally needed across the glade. Gally watched the two of you closely as you grinned and followed him to get some more wood.

 

“Your welcome Love, so you going to join us tonight, we’re having another bonfire.” Newt asked as you reached the gardens.

 

“I think so; I’ll probably go help the cooks once Gally’s done with me so I’ll see if I can make pudding again.” You face lit up at the thought and Newt couldn’t help but laugh.

 

 

“You like sugar far too much (Y/N), what’s Gally’s problem?” Newt asked when you had gathered the last of the wood and began to walk over to where Gally was building a new hut for you and Teresa.

 

“I don’t know he just seems grumpy… Teresa says he must be tired or something.” You mumble. You glanced at Gally and blushed when you found his glare trained on you.

**********************************************************************************

You were sat between Thomas and Teresa, indulging in the rare treat that was your much loved pudding. Thomas wasn’t so keen on sweet food so he let you and Teresa steal some.

 

 

“Well just back the shuck off Greenie.” Your attention was drawn over to the main area of the party where Gally and Newt were chest to chest. Thomas was instantly on his feet helping Minho pull them apart.

 

 

“Well if you weren’t such a nasty piece of work she’d probably be more interested.” Newt yelled back, visibly angered as he pushed against Thomas and jabbed an accusing finger at Gally.

 

 

“That’s it you Slinthead your gonna Shucking get it.” Gally practically snarled and launched at Newt, knocking everyone out of the way to get to his target.

 

 

You sighed, they’d been arguing about you for a while and if you were honest you’d rather just be friends with both of them if that meant they would stop fighting. you stood up and left Teresa, running to the deadwoods in hopes of clearing your head.

 

 

“Both of you are shucking idiots she’s upset now, all because you two won’t get along.” Teresa yelled as she stormed over to the two boys effectively breaking up the fight with her unexpected outburst.

 

 

“If he left (Y/N) alone we wouldn’t be fighting.” Gally retorted.

 

 

“She doesn’t like you give it a rest.” Newt snapped, pushing himself off the floor.

 

“She won’t like either of you at the rate you’re going.” Thomas said as he crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. Both boys sighed and stormed away from each other spending the rest of the night as far away from the other as they could.


	4. Chapter 4

Since waking up in the Med-jacks hut, you’d adjusted pretty well to the glade, you still had to be assigned an actual job so you mostly followed Teresa around and followed the order that Gally barked at you.

 

 

“So has anyone other than Teresa actually talked with her?” Thomas asked as he joined Newt in the que for dinner.

 

 

“I don’t think so, she’s pretty quiet… although I heard she gave Gally a mouthful yesterday.” Newt replied.

 

“Minho wants to test how fast she can run.” Chuck muttered, making Thomas jump slightly when the boy appeared at his elbow.

 

“Does she even want to be a runner?” Thomas asked only for Newt to shrug.

 

“I dunno, I’ve never spoken to her but I don’t get the impression she’d like the maze.” Newt glanced at Thomas when he scoffed. “Not that any of us like the maze.” 

You joined the end of the cue only for Thomas and Newt to mutter something to each other and beckon you over to them.

 

“Hi.” You mumble while you look at your feet.

 

“Hey, Teresa’s still busy but you can cut with us… the last of the foods never good.” Newt offered.

 

“So (Y/N) how’d you like the glade so far?” Thomas asked.

 

“It’s ok.” You mumbled blushing when you realised both boys were watching you intently, waiting for a better answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt watched you wonder around the Glade, seeing as it was your second day Thomas had been told to show you around before he went into the maze, he’d left you to explore on your own and it wasn’t until you wondered over to the doors that Newt noticed that he wasn’t the only one watching you.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Gally snapped, yanking you backwards by your arm.  
“Get off me.” You hissed yanking your arm from his reach only to have him square his shoulders and loom over you.

“Gally leave her alone.” Newt snapped. The boys stared each other down but eventually Gally stormed away, leaving Newt to smile and lead you away from the doors.  
“Thanks.” You whispered to him. He smiled again and lead you towards the gardens.  
“No problem… Gally can be a bit much to deal with for the first few days.” Newt said as he began moving through the gardens.

 

“Can I help?” You asked curiously. He grinned and nodded, showing you what he needed help with, he had to admit his heart skipped a beat when the cage opened. He felt like he’d seen you before but had no idea when, or where, he could have seen you.  
“You’re doing great… if you want I can tell Alby to let you work in the gardens.” Newt muttered when you smiled up at him, a smudge of dirt across your forehead when you’d pushed your hair from your face. He chuckled and turned to the plants next to you, spending the rest of the day glancing at you every now and then.


	6. Chapter 6

You had begun to love your time in the Glade, you’d get up at sunrise each morning and watch the Glade sleepily spring to life, Newt would join you with breakfast before you would both wonder through the gardens so you could see what needed to be done that day.  
Your help doubled the gardens productivity, impressing Newt with how hard you worked, he occasionally found himself staring at you in awe as you hurried between the different ranks of Track-Hoes and gave out orders.

“Hey Newt… you need any help?” You offered as he approached you.  
“Um no I think were done for the day.” Newt muttered as he smiled at you and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Oh, so what’re you planning on doing now?” You asked as he handed you a pile of tools which you helped him carry to the tool shed.

“Not much, actually I have to go through the deadwoods and see if there are any good trees for the builders to use.” Newt grumbled.  
“I can help if you like.” You smiled at him and he nodded.

*********************************************************************

You spent the rest of the afternoon following Newt around the deadwoods, laughing and joking with him, by the time the sun set it became so dark that he linked his fingers with yours as he guided you through the woods.  
“I enjoy spending time with you.” Newt muttered awkwardly.

“So do I... I enjoy spending time with you, not spending time with me…” He cut you off by chuckling and stopping just before you re-entered the main part of the Glade.  
“I know what you mean (Y/N) don’t worry.” He smiled as you for a while before quickly leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours in a nervous kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas frowned when Newt sighed and stared across the glade over to the bonfire. You were sat alone watching Gally fight other Gladers, occasionally being checked on by Alby, all the other Gladers avoided you.

 

“Why don’t you go talk to her she looks lonely.” Thomas asked but Newt shook his head.

 

“(Y/N)’s off limits, she came up just before Chuck and freaked everyone out… Gally almost locked her out in the maze.” Newt mumbled.

 

 

“I don’t see what harm talking to (Y/N) would have.” Thomas said as the two twisted round to look at you.

 

 

“She doesn’t look like she’s having a good time maybe I’ll ask Alby if he wants me to walk her back to her hut.” Newt didn’t move but continued to stare at you.

 

 

“Go on then.” Thomas chuckled and egged him on.

 

 

“Alright hold this.” He handed his drink over and slowly shuffled over to Alby.

**********************************************************************************

“Newt… you’re more important than Gally right?” You asked quietly.

 

 

“Well it depends how you mean.” He said after swallowing his nerves.

 

 

“You could tell him to do stuff?” You winced and waited for him to laugh or tell you no but he shrugged.

 

 

“Sure, why is he bothering you?” Newt stopped and looked at you.

 

“No it’s just that… I’ve been in the Glade a while and I was sort of hoping, my hut could be move out of the deadwoods.” You watched as Newt looked you up and down before giving you a half smile.

 

“I’m guessing Alby said no.” He nodded you gave him a guilty look.

 

 

“But it’s so scary out here and my fires never last the night, I don’t want it moved far just maybe… close enough for someone to notice if I get eaten by a Griever.” Your panicked rambling made him chuckle and he gently took your hand in his.

 

 

“Tell you what, I’ll talk to Alby in the morning but for now… I can show you how to make the fire last until morning.” Newt offered and you smiled.

 

 

“Thank you Newt.” You gasped and flung your arms around his neck.

 

 

“It’s alright love.” He said awkwardly as his whole body flushed.


	8. Chapter 8

Newt glowered across the Glade at you and Thomas, only grunting in response when his friend slumped down next to him.

 

 

“(Y/N) told me to say goodnight.” Thomas muttered.

 

 

“Great, guess she’s too busy to say goodnight herself.” Newt snapped back before getting up and heading to bed himself.

 

 

He lay awake most of the night, tossing and turning, as he tried to rid himself of the thought that you liked Thomas. He couldn’t help but feel left out, you and Thomas had taken a shine to each other since he came up in the box, pushing you and Newt further apart.

******************************************************************  
“Newt?” You called as you hurried up to him.

 

 

“What?” He snapped after glancing up and seeing you smile at Thomas.

 

 

“I finished the stuff you asked me to do and Minho’s back, you mind if I go run with him in the woods?” You waited for him to answer.

 

 

“Fine, sure, just be careful.” Newt muttered, secretly hoping to get you and Thomas apart.

 

 

You jogged off, oblivious to Thomas turning to question Newt about what was wrong with him. Newt’s bad mood continues through dinner, having to watch you and Thomas talk quietly among yourselves only worsened it.

********************************************************

“So what’s the deal with you and (Y/N)?” Thomas asked as he followed Newt’s orders and started working.

 

 

“What do you mean?” Newt sighed and glanced over to where you were taking a to Gally who was nodding and agreeing with what Newt needed.

 

 

“She’s always taking your orders and asking you stuff.” He pointed out and Newt scoffed at him.

 

 

“She works hard but sometimes she pushes herself too hard so we all try to go a little easy on her, as for taking orders I give them to everyone not just (Y/N).” Newt mumbled.

 

 

“Gally says he wants twice as much wood because they used up all of last weeks.” You declared as you stopped next to Newt.

 

 

“What kind does he need?” He smiled when your eyes widened and you blushed.

 

 

“I forgot to ask again.” You smiled at Newt before thundering across the Glade as fast as you could.

 

 

“You like her.” Thomas noted and Newt shrugged, glancing up as you stumbled but righted yourself and skidded to a stop in front of an amused Gally.

 

 

“Before you came up we were getting pretty close.” He admitted and Thomas nodded.

 

“So that’s why you’re so… protective?” Thomas asked cautiously.

 

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Newt muttered as he watched you hurry back to him and reached out when you stumbled over your own feet, despite Newt forever telling you to slow down.


	9. Chapter 9

“They’re impressive.” Newt muttered to Thomas as they continued their conversation.

 

 

“The Group B girls?” Thomas asked and followed Newt’s gesture towards them. “I guess.”

 

 

You couldn’t help but feel a little put out by what Newt said, you knew he didn’t mean anything by it, but you couldn’t help but feel worried that he’d lose interest in you because you weren’t fierce or a badass like the other girls.

 

 

“You alright Love?” Newt hummed and tossed an arm over your shoulder.

 

 

“Yeah I’m just tired I guess.” You mumbled and he nodded, letting you snuggle into his side as you stared into the fire.

***********************************************************************************************

After the bonfire night, you woke early every morning, running until the runners woke up, you’d try and help the builders more throughout the day and then you’d vanish for an hour before dinner and exercise.

 

 

One particularly miserable morning you slid, cutting your leg on a twisted root and had to sneak past the grumpily sleepy Gladers, hurrying to fix yourself up before anyone noticed you were late for breakfast.

 

 

“(Y/N)?” Newt called when you jogged the other way and he excused himself to hurry after you. “Hey what happened?”

 

 

He was suddenly kneeling, trying to help you but getting in the way, seeing as your job was a Med-Jack you didn’t need his fussing but it made you smile.

 

 

“Nothing, just slipped.” You mumbled as you let him help fix you up.

 

 

“In the Deadwoods?” He sighed and frowned at you when you avoided looking at him.

 

 

“I… was training.” You admitted and he immediately looked worried.

 

 

“You’re not going to try and be a runner, are you?” He jumped to his feet and held your hands.

 

 

“No, I was trying to be more like the Group B girls… I wanted to be impressive to.” You muttered and he let out a sigh.

 

 

“(Y/N) I’m in love with you because you’re not like those girls, you take care of us no matter what stupid thing we’ve done and you’re always so kind to everyone, even Gally when he’s being a total Slint-Head.” Newt chuckled and you smiled.

 

“Really?” You smiled when he lent down to kiss you.

 

 

“Really, now let’s go convince Alby you need me to take care of you.” Newt chuckled and scooped you into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

“I think you should hide.” Thomas muttered and you frowned at him.

 

 

“Why, did you piss Gally of… what’d you do Slinthead?” You sighed and he chuckled.

 

“They’re not staring at me, it’s you so I’d run before they come over.” Thomas moved so you could look at the pair without looking like you were doing anything more than letting Thomas whisper in your ear.

 

 

“Alright that’s creepy I’ll go inside.” You muttered and punched his shoulder as he snickered at you.

 

 

“Hey whoa where you going?” Newt asked and you sat back down.

 

“You left Minho all by himself maybe I should go and…” You started but Newt threw an arm over your shoulder and glanced at Thomas.

 

 

“Thomas can go keep him company, right.” Newt smiled as Thomas slowly figured out what was going on and nodded, jogging across the circle of boys to Minho.

 

 

“So you know how we were playing truth or dare?” He asked slowly and you glared at him. “and you said you didn’t want to play because last time we made you climb a huge tree and it took Gally all night to get you down.

 

 

“You dared Minho to see if he could carry me up there!” You huffed and he hummed as if he’d forgotten.

 

 

“Anyway I have a new dare and I… would like to ask for permission before I actually do it.” Newt mumbled and you took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of your nose.

 

 

“Newt, am I going to get hurt, stuck somewhere, or have to join in your dares?” You watched as he thought about it before answering slowly.

 

 

“No, no and sort of.” He decided after a shout that he was taking too long.

 

 

“Alright what is it that I have to do?” you sighed and he smiled.

 

 

“Thedareisthatikissyou so all you have to do is close your eyes.” He was blushing and you could see that faint colour of it even with the dull shadows the bonfire threw over his face.

 

 

“What do you win if you win the game?” you asked in an attempt to distract him from his nervousness.

 

 

“Minho does some of my extra jobs and washes my clothes for a week.” Newt watched as you nodded and shifted at glance at them and found you were being stared at by everyone that was playing.

 

 

“I’ll help you win if you throw my clothes in and some of my jobs get given to Minho to.” You offered and he grinned.

 

 

“Deal.” There wasn’t any time to prepare before he smacked you with a sweet, lingering kiss. When he pulled away he stared at you for a moment before clearing his throat and running back over to the bonfire where Minho was looking surprised and a little defeated.


	11. Chapter 11

“There’s a girl, I thought there weren’t any girls here?” Thomas asked and Newt shrugged.

 

“Well we don’t think of her as a girl, she’s one of us… been here so long.” He chuckled and waved at you. “You know (Y/N) if you get any hotter we’ll have to put the fire out.”

 

“How do you think Alby lit the thing.” You hummed and pushed past the boy who went bright red.

 

“That was so awkward.” Thomas muttered and Newt shrugged.

 

“I’ll get it right in the end.” Newt said confidently as you walked over to Minho and started chatting with him, throwing a flirty waved at Newt who was doing his best smoulder face across the bonfire.

*********************************************************************************************

“Well hello there beauty, do you need a beast?” Newt offered as he sat next to you and Thomas.

 

“No, I finally got rid of Gally.” You hummed and he chuckled.

 

“Ok fair enough that was a bad one.” Newt admitted defeat and you laughed.

 

Newt spent the evening adding to his long list of pickup lines, making you laugh and giggle at his attempts, the both of you joked around until you started getting flustered when you realised he wasn’t actually joking be really meant it.

 

He walked you to the little side room that had been designated as you sleeping are and kissed the top of your head as he left you

 

“Sleep well sleeping beauty.” He hummed and you giggled.

 

“What would I do without my Prince?” you teased and he shrugged.

 

“Walk to your room in the dark, have to put up with Gally and Minho alone.” He pointed out and you shyly kissed his cheek.

 

“Goodnight.” You mumbled after a few seconds of silence, to which he muttered in agreement and shuffled off now beat red.


End file.
